


Unbroken

by LiquifiedStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Gorilla Ships It, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Light Angst, Marichat, Nathalie Sancoeur Ships It, Romance, Romantic Fluff, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars
Summary: When Adrien defies his father’s wishes, he discovers Gabriel’s schemes go far beyond just the company bottom line. Tied to a contract he can’t break, Adrien and Marinette will have to be strong to discover the truth and save more than just Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my lovey readers and welcome to my new FanFic. I hope you enjoy this new story. Please remember to leave comments, it really makes my day. 
> 
> I will try to update on Sundays, but if I miss one don’t worry, I’ll be back the following week.

_You picked up my pieces and put me together  
There’s no way you’d ever know  
That my heart was breaking  
Cause you came and threw me a line  
I was falling apart but now I’m falling forever  
For someone who won’t let go  
My love’s a token  
Because of you I’m unbroken.  
Now every piece of my heart is falling back into place  
(“Unbroken” by Stan Walker) ___

__

__Chat Noir looked up into ocean blue eyes, tears pooling within them. She had brought him back from the dead again. Hawk Moth’s akumas had slowed down in number, but had been getting more dangerous as the years had gone on. He may be no closer to his goal, but the villain of Paris had been able to up the ante against the heroes. Ladybug believed he had been merging the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous, creating even greater supervillains. It would explain why they hardly saw Mayura anymore. It helped not having the extra villain to contend with, but Hawk Moth hardly needed his bird sidekick when he was akumatizing multiple victims at once himself._ _

__To make matters more difficult, Ladybug had been reluctant to bring in the other heroes to help, preferring to merge Miraculous instead. While Ladybug had said several of their allies were no longer in Paris, many of the heroes' identities had also been compromised over the years and while Chat loved battling by his Lady’s side, a little more help wouldn’t have gone astray, especially when he knew that sacrificing himself would leave her all alone._ _

__What was haunting him most now though wasn’t that death had stared him down the face yet again, he knew the consequences of the choices he makes, it was the look in Ladybug’s eyes when he came back. It was still quite early in the morning when they finally defeated the akuma. At first Chat thought perhaps he had been dreaming when he opened his eyes to see her beautiful tear filled blue orbs searching his, aware that his head laid in her lap. She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair calling “Kitty” softly to him. He blinked at her and said “Hey Bugaboo” with his usual bravado. He expected her to shide him like she normally did, tell him he was reckless and irresponsible. Instead her facade cracked, wrapping her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder._ _

__“Don’t scare me like that Chaton.” She whispered into his ear. “Don’t ever leave me.”_ _

__“I promise m’lady. I’ll always come back to you.” He replied, just as her Miraculous began to beep. As they got older, their Miraculous lasted longer, but so did the fights, and their kwami’s were no doubt exhausted, as he knew she was._ _

__Chat sat up, pressed a kiss to her forehead and scooped her up into his arm. He frantically looked for a place to hide her from the nearby news helicopter. She held onto him, limp in his arms. She felt so small. As the last beeps of her earring rang out, he dived into a covered garden on top of one of the roofs. Pink light engulfed her, and Chat slid his back down the wall behind the potted plants, holding her firmly to his chest._ _

__“Chat…” Her voice quivered._ _

__“It’s all right m’lady, I’ve got you. My eyes are closed. I promise I didn’t see anything.” He said to try and reassure her, running his hand in soothing circles on her back._ _

__“I know Chat.” She said quietly, holding onto him tighter, her face pressed against his shoulder. “I trust you.” His own Miraculous began beeping, and she pulled back from him slightly._ _

__Marinette rested her hand to his chest. She could feel the steady beat of his heart under her hand. He was alive, and right now that was all that mattered. Not Hawk Moth, not the Miraculous, not even her identity, just that he was there and he was alive. She lifted her eyes back to his face. The early morning light filtered through the green tinged sunroof and illuminated his features. He really was beautiful with his eyes still closed and his mouth slightly open. She lifted her hand from his chest and gently brushed the long bangs from his face. He flinched at first, the contact unexpected. Marinette paused before she ran her fingers down his cheek and across his defined chin, her heart racing as she did. His ring beeped again and Chat let out a shaky breath._ _

__“M’lady?”_ _

__“There’s a fire escape. I can go down that way.” She said, knowing it was what he was going to ask. It was always like that with them though, like they could read each other’s thoughts. He always seemed to have known exactly what she wanted, what she needed. Do you know what it is that I really want Chaton? She said in her mind. Can you hear my thoughts? Can you feel the beating of my heart the way that I feel yours? She questioned herself as she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. Marinette felt she was betraying her own heart by looking at Chat like this._ _

__Her breath on his face let him know how close she was to him, his hand still cradling her waist. He could smell cookies in her hair. He hadn’t noticed it before. Perhaps the transformation masked it like everything else. It was familiar and made him feel warm inside. Chat carefully moved his hand up Ladybug’s arm until he found her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across her skin. He wished he could feel her softness without the gloves._ _

__“I’ll wait here for awhile. You’ll have plenty of time. I won’t look.”_ _

__“Chat, I…” She began, and he held his breath and waited, but there was no sound. When his ring beeped again he reluctantly let her go and felt her slowly move from his grasp. A moment later, Plagg fell into his lap and she was gone._ _

__~~~~~  
Adrien jumped through his bedroom window and dropped his transformation, flopping onto his bed. Not only had he been having to battle more complex akumas lately, but his father had kept his schedule packed for months. He’d barely had time to sleep, let alone catch up with anyone. He knew he should try and sleep now, but his mind was racing. Something was different about Ladybug. It wasn’t the first time one or both their transformations had fallen, but it was the first time she hadn’t tried to hide. She trusted him, but somehow it felt more than that. Before his own transformation wore off, she had hesitated, like she had wanted to stay. _ _

__Adrien shook it off, picking up his phone to check his email. Any tiredness soon left him though when Adrien received an email from the university he was to finally start attending. He had been waiting for his class schedule, but this was not what he was expecting to see at all. Printing it out, he ran into the hall and found Nathalie walking through the corridor. “Nathalie.” He called out, his father’s assistant taking in his crossed features. “Do you know anything about this?”_ _

__He showed her the paper and watched her expression change. “I don’t understand Adrien.” She said, shaking her head. “I confirmed your on campus enrolment last week.” Her bewilderment was clear to Adrien as she handed the paper back to him. He should have known Nathalie wouldn’t do something like this._ _

__“Then I guess only one other person who would have been responsible then.”_ _

__Adrien marched towards his father’s office. He didn’t know if he was angry, frustrated or both. Adrien thought he was used to his father manipulating his life, but he wasn’t sure he could handle much more. After his father had pulled him out from the last year of Lycèe and back into homeschooling again the one light in the dark Adrien had was that he would be able to attend university the following year, maybe even get his own apartment. That went out the window when his father forced him to then take a gap year, insisting that he should learn more about the company while upping his PR work. Now he was already a year behind his peers in starting study and the forced isolation was beginning to have an affect on his mental well-being. If it hadn’t been for Ladybug he may very well have gone stark raving mad._ _

__Adrien knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Permission! His father’s office in his own house and he still needed permission to enter like a naughty little boy who had been sent to the principal's office. It added insult to injury._ _

__Nathalie followed him in as he entered and headed to her desk. She took a sip of her glass of water before taking a seat. Gabriel barely lifted his head from where he was working to acknowledge his son. “What is it Adrien, can’t you see that I’m very busy.”_ _

__Adrien took a deep breath. “Yes, very busy interfering in my life.” He held up the paper he had printed out. “Why did you cancel my enrolment at the university?” Adrien tried to keep his voice even, but he feared the quiver betrayed him. It was rare that Adrien would challenge his father. The last time he did it was because of Lila being unprofessional in a photoshoot. His father responded by arranging for Adrien to do an underwear advertisement which he knew Adrien hated doing. This was more detrimental though, and he was tired of his life never being his own._ _

__“Your hair looks like a shaggy dog Adrien, it needs cutting.”_ _

__Adrien pulled his hair back into a tie. “I really don’t care what you think about my hair.” Adrien practically growled. “Answer me.”_ _

__Gabriel didn’t answer immediately, making Adrien wait. “I did not cancel your enrolment Adrien. I simply transferred it to the more suitable online program.” He still hadn’t looked up from his computer._ _

__Adrien gritted his teeth. “You promised me that if I resigned my modeling contract for another three years that you would let me attend university. It’s written in the contract, father.” He spat, his voice raising. “You gave me your word.”_ _

__Gabriel paused what he was doing and finally looked up at Adrien. “And I have kept my word.” He replied in a flat tone. “It says in paragraph five, section two that you may study a tertiary business course while you work for the brand. I never stipulated how that study would occur. Your future commitments to this company, as per your contract, will make it too difficult for you to attend on campus courses. You will be studying your business courses online, that is all.”_ _

__“That is all?” Adrien retorted. “That is all? That was not the deal and you know it.” He seethed. “And I only agreed to study the business course because you wouldn’t give me any other options.” Gabriel continued to ignore the rising anger in his son._ _

__“Are you questioning my authority Adrien? Haven’t I always done what was best for you?”_ _

__Adrien folded his arms. “That’s debatable.” He mumbled under his breath._ _

__“Your last photoshoot was subpar to say the least. Despite what that photographer of your says, I find your performance to be unsatisfactory, and this attitude is precisely why I removed you from school in the first place. You were being led astray by those people you called your friends. Your behaviour had become defiant and I have it on good authority that you had been going places without my permission - like that houseboat with those rag tagged musicians and that boy that thinks himself as a DJ and his nosey reporter girlfriend. Not to mention that bakery girl ruining your diet with all those carbs…”_ _

__“Leave Marinette out of this.” Adrien bristled between his teeth. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his sudden defensiveness but let him continue. “Those rag tagged musicians as you called them, just signed their second major record deal with Bob Roth and are touring with Jagged Stone. Nino is following his dreams in a music tech apprenticeship and living in a happy relationship with Alya who is an understudy at the BBC in London and as for Marinette…” He let out a sigh. “Marinette is always amazing no matter what she does. I guess Lila did her job well, isn’t that right father? Or are you going to deny that she had been your little snitch that you had sent to spy on me.”_ _

__Garbriel gave him an incredulous stare. “Spying is a dirty word Adrien. I prefer to think of it as protecting you from making unfortunate choices.”_ _

__“It’s my life father. I have a right to be able to choose the people I want to be around.”_ _

__Gabriel ground his back teeth together and narrowed his eyes. “Your choices reflect on this company and family. I had hoped some of this attitude of yours would have left you by this, but I see you clearly have a lot more growing up to do.” He said curtly._ _

__Adrien was struggling to control his growing anger. “I am an adult in case you hadn’t noticed. You can’t lock me away anymore and treat me like a child.” Gabriel gave him a deadpan look._ _

__“There is the door Adrien, you are free to leave. Go be an adult then if you're so keen to. Remember that if you walk out you will be in breach of your contract and all that entails.” Adrien wanted to go, dear god with every fibre of his being he wanted to run out that door and never look back, but where would he go? Who would he even go to? Adrien could feel Plagg pressing a paw to his chest under his shirt. It was the Kwamis way of letting him know to calm down and not do anything rash._ _

__Gabriel took his silence as an admission. “I thought not. At any rate, you will be accompanying Miss Tsurugi to a business networking event tomorrow night. She returns from Japan in the morning and I expect to see you representing the brand in a professional manner.” He heard Adrien grumbling under his breath. “Would you rather attend with Miss Rossi?”_ _

__Adrien summoned the most fierce glare he could muster. “You can’t be serious.” Gabriel just scoffed at him._ _

__“No, I suppose not.” The designer mused, but the blond was far from amused._ _

__“I’ll tell you what father, why don’t you try having Lila pore her hands all over you for hours and see how much you like it.” Adrien bit back._ _

__“Need I remind you that is your job Adrien. No one pretended that modelling was glamorous. You have no designer ability, but you were blessed with your mother’s beauty and it is that face that keeps this brand alive.” He said, pointing his finger between Adrien’s eyes. “Lila is an excellent model and a valuable asset to this company. Your personal feelings towards her are not my problem. I would, however, like to see some progression in your relationship with Kagami. You have known her for years now, and there is a level of expectation. You will be twenty in a few months and Kagami is a perfect choice for a wife. You know it’s what your mother would have wanted.”_ _

__Adrien ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Whenever his father wanted to guilt trip him into anything, he always brought up Adrien’s mother, knowing how much Adrien wanted to make her proud. Nathalie was looking over her glasses at them from her desk. Gabriel looked over at her, but quickly looked away from her glare._ _

__Adrien had spent a great deal of time with Kagami over the last few years, both through fencing and socially. His father had arranged for Kagami to accompany Adrien to several social events, and while he always enjoyed her company, he was well aware of the gossip columns already speculating over the nature of their relationship. Now Adrien was questioning his father’s real motives._ _

__“Kagami and I don’t have that kind of relationship. I like her, she’s a great friend, but I’m not in love with her.” Adrien said. “I’m not going to pretend that I am for your benefit.” Nathalie stood up from her desk and walked over to where the two men were standing._ _

__“Sir, you're not suggesting…”_ _

__“If I wanted your opinion on this Nathalie, I would have asked for it.” Gabriel shut her down and Nathalie gave Adrien an apologetic look._ _

__Tentatively Adrien tried to talk to his father again. “Father I...”_ _

__“Love is a relative term Adrien.” Gabriel’s voice had flattened out once more. “Your romantic ideals do not reflect the real world. There is no such thing as destiny or soulmates or happily ever after. It is your job as my son to represent this company and marry suitably within your station.” Adrien frowned at him for that, but Gabriel ignored it. “You clearly have no idea about choosing the right partner. Your mother and I didn’t build this fashion empire just to watch it crumble under your childish incompetence. Kagami has beauty, intelligence and the right background, not to mention the Gabriel brand has well established ties with Tsurugi Industries. A merger would be to our mutual benefit. Now if you don’t mind.”_ _

__Adrien glared at the hand waving him away, like he was nothing more than some sort of stray. Maybe he was, because this didn’t feel anything like a family to him. Families supported and cared about each other, not profits and bottom lines. Families were like Nino’s or Alya’s. Families were like Marinette’s. Adrien scrunched up the paper in his hand and threw it across the ground before storming towards the door._ _

__“One moment Adrien.” Gabriel called. Adrien stopped and turned around with a contemptuous look. His father opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small black box. Walking over to his son, Gabriel held out the unassuming box._ _

__“I gave this to your mother when I proposed to her. I expect to see it on Kagami’s finger by the end of the summer.” Adrien slowly reached out, taking the box and opening it. Inside was a 4ct flawless square cut blue diamond solitaire on a platinum band. It was large, over the top, and was worth more than most people would make in years. Adrien honestly couldn’t remember ever seeing his mother wear it and it was nothing like the kind of ring Adrien would have chosen. There was a coldness about it and it was very much something his father would buy. A show piece, not a show of love from the heart._ _

__“But father…” Adrien began to protest, but Gabriel cut him off._ _

__“I’m not going to sit around waiting for you to come to your senses on this Adrien and enough time has been wasted. I want to be announcing your engagement in time for the Autumn launch. We can then look at a spring wedding the following year. It will certainly give a boost to our bridal sales.”_ _

__“So all this is just to boost your sales?” Adrien questioned exasperated. Gabriel glared over his glasses. Adrien may have been the same height as him now, but Gabriel knew his son still found him intimidating._ _

__“No Adrien, of course not. After the wedding you will go with Kagami to Japan as the new head of our Asia Pacific expansion.”_ _

__“What!” Adrien was dumbfounded. He can’t marry Kagami, he can’t leave Paris and he absolutely can not leave Ladybug. He is Chat Noir, his duty and his purpose was here. His Lady was here. His whole life was being snatched from him right before his eyes._ _

__“I really don’t see what your problem is with this Adrien.” Gabriel said dryly. “You are not only my son, but the future of this company. I expect you to do as you are told.”_ _

__“And what if I don’t?” Adrien asked, contempt dripping from his words._ _

__“Don’t cross me Adrien.” Gabriel warned. “Remember, the security system on this house works both ways you know.” Gabriel could see the betrayed look in his son's eyes. Without saying another word, Adrien lowered his head and left the room._ _

__Nathalie turned to also leave when Gabriel called her back, grabbing her arm. Gabriel looked down over his glass at her, but let go at her cold glare. “You don’t agree with me do you?”_ _

__Nathalie pursed her lips. “No Gabriel, I don’t. I don’t approve of you forcing Adrien into a marriage of convenience, and at his age.” She could see Gabriel’s nostrils flare._ _

__“I can’t risk it. The sooner he and Kagami are married and in Japan the better it will be for the company.” Nathalie looked at him disapprovingly and Gabriel scowled at her. “Why do you think I went to the trouble of making sure Kagami was put in the same fencing class as Adrien? Why I tried to keep him away from everyone? I need this merger to happen. Tomoe Tsurugi will hand over control of her company to Kagami in the next year or so and I want this merger in place by then.”_ _

__“Why on Earth would Mrs Tsurugi do that?” Nathalie asked, confused. “She runs that company with an iron fist.”_ _

__Gabriel gave a grin that made Nathalie feel decidedly uncomfortable. “What little vision she had left is deteriorating rapidly and she will be completely blind within a year. She’ll still be there of course, but in the background. Kagami will be the one in charge on her mother’s behalf. I want that business under the Agreste holdings banner. It would be foolish not to capitalise on this. A merger by marriage is always stronger than on paper.” He paused for a moment, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “I feel like I’ve been losing control.”_ _

__“So you control Adrien’s life instead? Is he nothing more than a commodity to you?” Gabriel gave her a sour look._ _

__“He’s much more than that Nathalie. He is the face of this company. Everything is tied to him. I should never have listened to you and let him go to public school. I could have lost him.”_ _

__“He liked a girl Gabriel, there was no crime in that. For the first time in his life he had real friends. Did it never occur to you that Lila was most likely lying to you and acting out of jealousy?”_ _

__“Obviously she was. I knew exactly what Lila was when I took her on, but the outcome is no different. Miss Dupain-Cheng was not suitable.” He said dismissively. “I won’t deny that she had some impressive design talent, but a girl who drops out of the best fashion school in Paris clearly is not cut out to be part of this company nor is she suitable for my son.”_ _

__“Isn’t that a little harsh given the circumstances?” Nathalie said, shocked but not surprised at his coldness. Gabriel pressed his lips into a thin line. Yes it was harsh, but he wasn’t about to back down now._ _

__“Life can be cruel Nathalie, you either rise above it or succumb.” He said, turning away from her._ _

__Nathalie folded her arms. “So your solution is forcing Adrien into an early loveless marriage?”_ _

__Nathalie watched him as he sat back down at his desk. Emilie was gone as far as Nathalie was concerned, nothing more than a preserved relic behind glass to be venerated and worshiped like a fallen Angel and yet Gabriel wouldn’t give up. He was still trying to be in control. This wasn’t what she had signed up for and Nathalie didn’t believe any of this was what Emilie would have wanted for Adrien either. Emilie may have had her faults, but Adrien meant the world to her. Nathalie almost wanted Gabriel to succeed in bringing Emilie back, if only so Emilie could stop his insanity._ _

__“Despite what you think, I do love Adrien and I want what is best for him.” Gabriel said more quietly._ _

__“Love? Is this what you call love? How did an arranged marriage work for you Gabriel?.” Gabriel shot her a foul glare._ _

__“I loved Emilie.” He declared vehemently. “I gave her everything and I will continue to give everything.”_ _

__“And how much did she love you?”_ _

__Gabriel stilled. “No one forced her Nathalie.” He said in a lower voice. “Her father was worried about the company she was keeping - directors, actors, you know what the scene was like, you were there. I promised I would look after her. I promised.”_ _

__“And Adrien?”_ _

__Gabriel fisted his hand before letting it go again. “Amelie is asking a lot of questions. I don't know what she knows. Her and Emilie had always been close. It would be better if Adrien wasn’t here. She’s putting pressure for me to have Emilie declared legally dead and I’ll be damned if I hand over half this company to her.”_ _

__“You won’t have a choice.” Nathalie pointed out. “Emilie’s last will named Amelie as executor and the recipient of her share of the board.”_ _

__Gabriel shook his head. “Adrien was still a child when she did that. She would have changed it if she’d had more time.” He gave Nathalie a determined look. “I will have Emilie back by the end of this year. I swear it.”_ _

__~~~~~  
Adrien paced up and down in his room, the ring box practically burning a hole in his hand. Thumping down into his computer chair, he bumped the mouse on his desk and brought up a picture of himself standing at the Trocadero with Alya, Nino and Marinette. The photo had been taken the day before Alya and Nino had left for London. Adrien hadn’t seen much of Marinette since then, his father piling up his modeling and other commitments letting time get away from him. At least that’s what he told himself. The truth was in a way he was also avoiding her. _ _

__Adrien felt bad that he hadn’t been able to help her in some way. He really was a terrible friend, but he didn’t want to suddenly show up on her doorstep and burden her with his problems. On top of that, his own feelings towards Marinette were confusing him, even more so after what had happened with Ladybug that morning. Adrien let out a defeated sigh. “This isn’t fair Plagg. I’m almost twenty and he’s still treating me like a child. Telling me who I can see, who I can be friends with…” he closed his eyes and sighed. “...and who I should love.”_ _

__The black cat Kwami chewed on his Camembert and watched as his chosen dropped his head on the desk, rolling the ring box around in his hand. “So what are you going to do? You can’t leave Paris or Ladybug without giving up your Miraculous.” He said, urgency and worry evident in his voice. Plagg didn’t want Adrien to leave anymore than he did. Adrien looked up at him, his eyes pained._ _

__“I know that Plagg. Believe me I know. And I can’t very well tell Kagami why I can’t leave. I mean, it’s not that I don’t trust her but the first person I wanted to share my identity with was Ladybug.”_ _

__“You know you’re not the first Chat Noir to find himself in an arranged marriage.” Plagg offered unhelpfully._ _

__“That doesn’t make me feel a whole lot better. I hardly expected to be facing a situation like this in this day and age. It’s not the 16th century anymore in case you hadn’t noticed and I’m not some Prince that has to marry a Princess.”_ _

__“But that’s exactly what you are Kid. Companies are like kingdoms in the old days and marriages of allegiance are now arranged in boardrooms instead of the King’s court. The problem you have is that Kagami is the wrong Princess, am I right?” Adrien looked away from him. “Why don’t you talk to Ladybug about it?” Plagg suggested. “She usually has good advice.” Adrien looked at him before flopping his head back in his seat._ _

__“What can Ladybug do? I can’t very well say to her my father wants me to marry this other girl and leave Paris, would you marry me instead? She’d yeet me off the Eiffel Tower.”_ _

__“She might say yes.”_ _

__“Yeah right.” He said listlessly. “She’d probably demand my Miraculous and send me on my way.” Plagg let out a little huff._ _

__“She wouldn’t do that Kid. You forget that I know her, and I know she would help you any way she could.” Adrien shook his head._ _

__“Why would anyone want to help Adrien Agreste? To most people I’m just a face on a billboard. Besides, how could I explain all this without revealing my identity. I can’t imagine there are too many nineteen year old models with megalomaniac fathers.” Plagg sat on the desk and placed a paw on his chosen’s hand. He hated seeing the defeated look in Adrien’s eyes._ _

__“Well, what about pigtails then? You always got along with her, I’m sure she would help you. You always say how amazing she is.” Adrien let out an incredulous laugh._ _

__“Oh sure Plagg, I’ll just walk into the bakery and say hey Marinette, sorry I haven’t talked to you for months, can you hide me from my power hungry father? She’d probably throw a rolling pin at me and I wouldn’t blame her. Anyway, I think she’s dating Luka now. I doubt he would appreciate it.” Plagg folded his arms and flipped his tail around. This boy sometimes..._ _

__“It was just a suggestion?”_ _

__Adrien gave his Kwami a knowing smirk. “You just want to get into her baked Camembert and cheese danishes.”_ _

__Plagg poked his nose in the air. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”_ _

__Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know what to do Plagg. My father wants that engagement ring on Kagami’s finger by the time they launch the Autumn collection. You know how difficult my father can get. If I try to hold out, he’ll find a way to force my hand and either way, that doesn’t stop him making me go to Japan. I’m sure there is some other damn loophole in my contract he will exploit.” He opened the ring box and looked at the blue stone and he felt like he was drowning in it. “I can’t do this anymore Plagg. I can’t keep letting him control my life like this. I don’t want to be his model, I don’t want his company, I don’t want any of this.”_ _

__Adrien pushed the ring away from himself and getting up, stood at his vast windows. Images of Ladybug’s fearful eyes earlier that day invaded his memory. He had more important things to worry about. Ladybug had felt so vulnerable when he was holding her, like the weight of the world was on her slender shoulders. All he wanted was to help her, be there for her, to love her. How could he be what she needs if he’s hundreds of miles away?_ _

__Adrien rolled his hand into a fist and pressed it against the glass. Ladybug was his best friend, sometimes his only friend, and the lines of their relationship were blurry at best, yet until today she had always held back her emotions. There were moments where he would catch a look in her eyes, and his heart would flutter that maybe this time she would say those words he had longed to hear. Then the moment would be gone. She kept the wall in place and he couldn’t seem to find a way to break it down._ _

__“You okay kid?” Plagg asked at the frown on Adrien’s face._ _

__“Yeah, I’m okay.” The model held back tears as he looked back out the window. He felt like an animal in a gilded cage. To the world outside he had everything you could dream of, but he didn’t have what he really wanted, to be his own person, and it was like something inside him had begun to die._ _


	2. Chapter 2

“What was I thinking Tikki?” Marinette asked as she cut up the sandwiches for lunch. “If Chat wasn’t such a trustworthy person, he would have seen me. Not to mention him putting himself in danger like that again. I hardly slept at all last night worrying about everything that happened.”

“It was a bad akuma Marinette, and I know how worried you were about Chat Noir.” Tikki said, laying a napkin down on the tray. “You’ve been partners for six years now, maybe it’s time you let him into your confidence.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. 

“I don’t know. I...I feel confused when it comes to Chat Noir. It might be dangerous to let feelings get in the way of our job. Remember what I told you about Chat Blanc? Our love destroyed the whole world? What kind of love could be that powerful that it would create emotions that strong?”

Tikki knew the answer of course. That Ladybug and Chat Noir were meant for each other, because Marinette and Adrien were and the Kwami was tired of the barriers her chosen had kept putting up with both Adrien and Chat. 

Plagg had come to see Tikki the previous night on Marinette’s balcony and told her everything that was happening to his kitten. The Cat Kwami was becoming frantic over the idea of Adrien having to give up his miraculous if he had to leave Paris. Tikki tried to assure him Marinette would never do that, but Plagg just bristled his tail. He’d had a bad experience with a less caring Ladybug, and it had made him suspicious ever since. Both Kwami did agree however that this impasse between Adrien and Marinette needed to stop, and Ladybug and Chat really needed to reveal sooner rather than later. 

“That was a long time ago Marinette.” Tikki reminded her. “Things are different now. You weren’t the Guardian then, you were a lot younger and far more vulnerable. You trust Chat more now, and I think you even care for him more now too.” Tikki could see a tinge of pink on Marinette’s cheeks. 

“Of course I care, Tikki. He’s my partner and I hate seeing him getting hurt on my account.” She was deflecting, and Tikki knew that, but the Kwami let it pass for now. 

Tikki quickly ducked away when Sabine came into the kitchen to collect the tea that had been steeping. Marinette followed her mother into the living room where her father was watching TV. 

“Are you alright Papa?” Marinette asked, placing the tray on his lap. Tom let his daughter fuss over him. 

“I’m fit as a fiddle sweetheart. In fact, I think I might make a few of those passionfruit macarons you used to like so much.” Marinette smiled at him. 

“They weren’t for me Papa. I made them for Adrien when we were in school, remember.” She also took them with her on patrol sometimes and gave them to Chat Noir. He really liked the passionfruit ones too. “Besides, the doctor said you’re not to do anything too strenuous?”

“Pish posh. There’s nothing to making macarons. In no time at all I’ll be back banging bread like nobody's business and you’ll be taking the fashion world by storm.” Marinette paced a hand on her father’s arm. 

“Maybe we could make them on the weekend.” She said. Tom patted his daughter on the hand as Sabine placed the tea on the table. 

“Why don’t you invite Adrien around dear. We haven’t seen him in such a long time, not since Nino and Alya left for London.” Marinette smiled shyly and shook her head. 

“I’m sure he’s far too busy these days between his modelling and working with his father. Besides, I’d feel weird calling him out of the blue now.” It wasn’t until after Alya and Nino left for London that Marinette realised that they were the ones usually responsible for organising get-togethers and making sure Adrien could be there. Once they were gone, Marinette was too nervous to contact him herself. She knew she was being silly because her and Adrien had gotten quite close before his father pulled him out of Lycèe. Part of her still really liked him despite her confused feelings for Chat and now she just felt too awkward to pick up the phone. Sabine shook her head as she watched her daughter. 

“He always did like you dear. Maybe he feels weird calling you after all this time too. You could be the one to break the ice. I know you still collect his advertisements, and don't you dare pretend to me that it’s for research purposes.” She laughed with a wagging finger. Marinette let a smile creep across her face. Some habits do die hard. 

“I’ll go get your medicine Papa.”

Walking back into the kitchen, Marinette reached up on her toes to the top cupboard and got down her father’s heart medication and a glass of water. As she filled the glass she heard the soft footsteps of her mother behind her. 

“You miss him, don’t you?” She said in that soft motherly tone of hers. Marinette popped out two pills from the blister pack and put the box back in the cupboard. 

“Yes.” She said quietly, not looking at her mother. “He was devastated when his father took him out of school, but I guess it had always been only a matter of time. Being the future CEO of an international company means you can’t live the life you want to. I read in a magazine somewhere that he might be dating Kagami now. I’m sure it’s what his father would want.” 

“You know you can’t believe everything you read.” Her mother reminded her. Marinette put down the glass on the table. 

“I just want him to be happy. He deserves so much more than what his father gives him. If Kagami can do that for him, then I’m okay with that.”

Sabine put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. “And what about your happiness my sweet?” Marinette gave her a teary smile. 

“I am happy mama. I’m happy working here at the bakery. I’m happy Papa is alive to be here with us. A heart attack is no small thing and we could have lost him. ESMOD will always be there. I can apply for the scholarship again.” Sabine patted her daughter on the cheek. 

“You have a big heart Marinette, don’t let it go to waste. There is someone waiting to love you, but you have to let him in. I know you keep so much close to you...”

“I’m fine Mama really.” Marinette insisted. 

“Really?” Her mother questioned. “Sweetheart I have heard you crying in your room at night when you think no one can hear you. You turned that nice boy Luka down and I know it’s because you couldn’t get over your feelings for Adrien.” Marinette looked away from her mother. It wasn’t just Adrien, it was Chat too. “You need to get out of this bakery sometimes Marinette. Reconnect with those friends still here that care about you.”

“I don’t have time for that.” Marinette said a little too loud. Her mother’s face dropped. “I’m sorry mama, I didn't mean to…”

“I know honey.” Sabine reassured her. “I know you worry about your father and I and the bakery, but you're still young and we worry about you too.”

“I’m sorry Mama. I just worry that if I fall behind in my commissions, I could end up out of the fashion industry altogether. I promise though I’ll try to get out more, okay.” Marinette said, kissing her mother on the cheek. 

“Well, you can start by taking this cupcake order over to the TVi studio. Make sure you tie them securely to your bicycle.” Marinette took the box from her mother. 

“What about the bakery?” Marinette asked anxiously. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s quiet today and your friend Mylène is going to be working a few hours a couple of days a week here to help us out, starting this afternoon. Between you and me, I think she’s missing Ivan a lot while he’s touring with Kitty Section. Sometimes people keep themselves busy when they are missing someone.” Marinette couldn’t help but think there was a double meaning in that. “But be careful dear, I don’t want you crashing your bicycle again.”

~~~~~  
Adrien sat on the steps of the Trocadero with a Jagged Stone cap and large dark sunglasses. He needed to get out of the mansion and avoid his father and Plagg suggested coming here for a while. Looking at his phone, there were missed calls and messages from Nathalie. He sent her a message not to worry, and that he would be back in plenty of time for the networking event that night. He knew Nathalie worried about him, at least somebody was. 

Adrien was still reeling from his argument with his father the day before. He had called Nino and told him about the changes his father made to his university enrolment and that his father wanted him to date Kagami. He didn’t mention the ring or the pressure for an engagement as he was still too embarrassed about that part. Adrien was pretty sure too he could hear Alya screeching obscenities in the background. It was nice to know his friends cared about him so much. Nino’s only advice, which Adrien was certain Alya was telling him to say, was to go talk to Marinette about it. When he asked why, they were both vaugue and said she would help him. He supposed that made sense. Marinette was amazing like that, always helping others. She had even stood up for him against his father before, although Adrien felt this problem was much bigger than she could handle. 

After the call ended, Adrien stayed sitting on the steps for a long while. Ask Marinette, Nino had said. Adrien ran his hands down his cheeks. He should have just asked Marinette out back in Lycèe, but he’d been too blinded by his love for Ladybug and too afraid of his father’s reaction to act upon it. He felt like such a coward now. The night before he left for London Nino had slammed down one too many drinks and accidentally let slip that Marinette had a crush on Adrien back in school. Apparently everyone knew about it except for him. So not only had he been a wuss, but a blind idiot too. Those few dates he’d been on with Kagami back in Collège failed miserably and put him off dating in general. He and Kagami had agreed to remain friends and now this whole mess had come up. He was going to have to talk to her tonight about it, and that was going to be just as awkward. 

Letting out a sigh, he could feel Plagg start to purr in his top pocket and Adrien pulled his knees up to his chest. He didn’t know what to do and hoped and prayed that maybe, somehow, the universe would send him a sign. 

“Ahhh.” 

Adrien immediately lifted his head and looked around. Surely Hawk Moth wasn’t going to send another akuma after yesterday’s. A short distance away, Adrien saw where a bicycle had crashed over and a girl sat in pink shorts and a white blouse with a pink helmet. 

“Isn’t that pigtails?” Plagg asked, popping his head out of Adrien’s pocket, but Adrien was already on his feet rushing over to the scene. 

“Oh, I can’t believe it.” Marinette whined as she sat on the pathway and took off her helmet. She was at least thankful she had already delivered the cupcakes. “I don’t think this had been such a great idea coming this way Tikki.” She said looking down at her bag. The ladybug Kwami just looked up at her with big eyes before hiding back in the bag. A few people passed her by, but no one stopped and she felt so embarrassed. Looking at her bike she saw the front wheel twisted with the air quickly escaping from the tire. As she went to stand herself up she was surprised to find a hand grabbing her arm. 

“Here, let me help you,” She heard a familiar voice say. Turning her head, Marinette froze when she came face to face with a tall blond in dark glasses. 

“Cha…” She started to say, then she saw the Jagged Stone hat on the mystery blond’s head. 

“A...Adrien?” She stuttered out. Great, she doesn’t see him for a few months and she’s fourteen again. 

Adrien pulled off his sunglasses and tucked them into his pocket. He hoped Plagg wouldn’t start chewing on them again. “I guess it wasn’t the best disguise if you saw through it.” He mused. 

“It’s my hat.” She said, recovering from her initial shock. “Remember I gave it to you when we were trying to hide from your fangirls after the underwear ad came out.” Adrien let out a groan. 

“God Mari, I don’t see you for almost six months and you bring that up.” He teased in mock offence as he helped her to her feet. 

Marinette laughed out loud at that and Adrien felt the sound run right through him. He had missed her laugh so much and he realised how much he had missed seeing her. Adrien chuckled along with her as he picked up her bicycle. He’d had such a crappy 24hrs, and within 30 seconds Marinette was already making him feel better. 

“So.” Marinette said as her laughter subsided. “What brings you out here today?”

“Well, technically I ran away for a while so between you and me, I’m not really here.” Adrien quickly turned his attention to assessing the twisted front of Marinette’s bicycle. Marinette couldn’t help picking up on his choice of words and that something must have happened with his father. Placing the front wheel between his knees, Adrien twisted the handlebars to straighten it. “That looks a bit better, but I wouldn’t ride this if I were you, the tire looks flat.” 

“It’s alright, I’ll just walk it home.” She said, rubbing her arm with her other hand. Adrien flicked the stand on the bike and came closer to her. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” He asked, gently placing his hands on her arm and looking at her elbow. She had scraps on her arm and her knee. Marinette hadn’t been this close to Adrien in months and the smell of his cologne assaulting her nose was making her dizzy. 

“I’m a...it’s a...nothing.” She mumbled, trying to step back. She jarred her already sore knee as she did and lost her footing. Adrien put an arm around her back and held her steady. 

“Maybe you bumped your head too?” He said with concern. “I better walk you home.”

“Oh, I’m fine really. You...you don’t have to…I mean, I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

Adrien gave her a soft smile as he took hold of her handlebars. “I want to.” He said with his famous dazzling smile. “Anyway, what kind of friend would I be if I left you to fend for yourself with a bumped head and broken bike? Here, you hold on too if you’re feeling woozy.” He took her hand and placed it on one of the handles before putting his own hand over the top. Adrien was sure that Marinette had blushed, but maybe she was still feeling embarrassed at her clumsiness. In reality, Marinette was trying hard not to hyperventilate at the fact that Adrien was keeping such a secure protective hold on her hand. 

“So how have you been Marinette?” Adrien eventually asked to fill the silence. Marinette took a deep breath. Just because she hadn’t seen him in a while didn’t mean she should be acting like a fangirl. Adrien is her friend and she should be acting like one. 

“Busy I guess trying to keep up with everything in the bakery. It’s become a bit of a full time job now, although Mylène is going to be working with us for a while.”

“That’s great. I feel like I haven’t seen anyone in so long.” Marinette looked up and saw something cross his face before he relaxed back into a smile. “And how’s your father doing?” He asked. He wasn’t looking at her, which was unlike him. It was something she had noticed Chat do too when he was avoiding something. 

“Much better.” Marinette replied. “He’s itching to get back into the kitchen, although he’s been told to take it easy.” Marinette looked back up at Adrien’s face but was perplexed to see sadness there. 

“I should have been there to help you.” He said seriously. Marinette stopped and turned to look at him across her bike. 

“Adrien, I never expected you to have to do anything.” She said earnestly. “You sent those beautiful flowers to the hospital and it was enough to know you were thinking of us.”

Adrien shook his head. “You were dealing with everything on your own. Alya and Nino weren’t here to support you and I wasn’t the friend I should have been when you needed it.” Marinette could feel a flutter in her stomach. The fact that he had called her a friend didn’t bother her as much as it used to, it was the absolute sincerity in the way that he spoke, because she could see that she mattered to him a lot more than she had given him credit for. 

“Well, I wasn’t such a great friend either.” She countered. “I should have called, or invited you around or...something.” She bit her bottom lip as they recommenced walking. “I guess we were just both busy.”

“No one should be too busy for the people that matter to them.” Then Adrien smiled. “If it’s not too late, I’d like to start being a better friend now.” She looked back up to him and could see the tiredness in his eyes, but also the warmth. 

“It’s never too late for that.” Marinette smiled back. 

As they continued towards the bakery they chatted about what Alya and Nino had been up to as well as some of Adrien’s modeling. While they talked, Adrien’s hand stayed holding hers on the handlebar, his larger hand enveloping her smaller one. Despite the fluttering in her chest, Marinette felt he was holding her hand out of more than just concern for her welfare. She got the sense that something was wrong, but Adrien was putting a front on it like he usually did, yet subtly seeking out the comfort of her touch. It was a bit of a running joke with Nino how needy Adrien often was for physical contact, a hug, a fist bump, a shoulder pat - it didn’t really matter what it was and she had to admit she had missed it. 

“...and it was rather long and tedious, especially with Lila hanging about for her part of the shoot.” Marinette realised she had zoned out and missed part of why he had been saying. 

“Lila was there?” She asked, trying to get back on track. 

“Yeah, I had to do the second part of the shoot with her. I really hate doing shoots with her. She’s so...handsy.” He said with a shiver and distasteful tone. “When I complained to my father about it, he made me do that underwear ad. He knows how uncomfortable I am doing that.” Marinette looked up to him as they walked. 

“Well I thought you looked great.” She said. Adrien turned to her and her face went bright red. “Not that you don’t always look great, but you looked comfortable, I guess the undies were comfortable, I mean they look comfortable - not that I was looking at your underwear but the ad was for the undies and oh god I’ll shut up now.” She said, shaking her head. 

Adrien’s face curled up into a cheeky smirk. “You sure you weren’t looking.” He said, delighting at the whole new shade of red Marinette’s face took on. 

“Shut up.” She mumbled playfully. 

Adrien could feel a flutter in his chest as he looked at her. It was like old times chatting with Marinette. He missed all his friends, but he had especially missed Marinette. There was just something about her that made everything seem alright. She was someone he felt safe with, someone he could confide in. Despite the rocky start they had when he first started at school, and her nervousness around him in Collège, she really shined in Lycèe. He had seen a different side of Marinette, one that was confident and a born leader. In so many ways she reminded him of Ladybug, including her heart belonging to someone else. Adrien determined though that even if Marinette was waiting for Luka to return, she was still the person he trusted to talk to. 

When they arrived at the bakery, Adrien parked her bike next to the wall and walked over to Marinette near the bakery door. 

“Would you...ah...would you like to c-come in for a bit. I know my parents would love to see you.” She closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself for stuttering again. She’d done so well but still thinking about the underwear ad had made her flustered. Adrien really wanted to stay, but he knew he was already in for a reprimand. 

“I wish I could, but I have to get back for this thing I need to go to tonight.” He saw she deflated a little. 

“Oh sure, Kagami will be there right?.” She said, a sinking feeling hitting her heart. Adrien wasn’t sure, but she almost sounded upset, but then a soft smile came across her face. “Tell her I said hello?” Adrien nodded. “Well, I’ll see you round then.” Marinette was about to head into the bakery when Adrien suddenly grabbed her wrist. 

“Marinette wait.”

The bluenette turned back around and could see an urgent look in his eyes. “Adrien, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Is that why you said you ran away today?” 

“Kind of. There’s something my father wants me to do. Something I can’t do but he’s forcing me to. I...I need a friend to talk to, someone I can trust. Are you free tomorrow? I have a photoshoot at the park in the morning but we could get lunch.”

“Wouldn’t you rather talk to Kagami?” She asked, perplexed. Adrien looked at her confused. 

“I will be, but she’s kind of part of the problem. I need to talk to you.” He emphasised the last part, squeezing her wrist lightly. Marientte could feel her heart start to thump as Adrien moved closer to her. 

“Why me?” She was trying not to sound breathless, but there was something about the way he was looking at her that was taking her breath away. 

Adrien closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, his hand slipping from her wrist down to her hand. He enveloped her delicate fingers inside his own before looking back at her. “Because I asked the universe to send me a sign, and you showed up.” He said earnestly. “I can’t believe that was a coincidence. Please.” 

“Adrien dear, is that you?” Marinette and Adrien both turned their heads to see Sabine open the bakery door. “Oh, how wonderful to see you, it’s been too long.” Marinette’s mother reached up to give Adrien a warm hug, which he happily returned. 

“It’s good to see you too Mrs Cheng. It’s definitely been too long, but hopefully I’m going to be correcting that.” He looked back to Marinette with a shy smile. “So, is Saturday lunch good?” He asked. 

Marinette ignored the excited eep her mother let out. “Sure, I’ll meet you in the park.” She said, trying to sound confident. 

“Thank you. Make sure you put something on those scapes now okay.” He added, leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek. “Bye Mrs Cheng.” He waved as he left down the street. 

Sabine gave her daughter a wide grin, but Marinette shook her head. “Don’t just jump to conclusions Mama. Adrien said he needed a friend to talk to, not a date.” Sabine smiled at Marinette and shook her head. 

“Oh Marinette, when will you see the way that he clearly sees you?” Marinette stood speechless at the doorway and watched as her mother walked back into the bakery. 

~~~~~

At the Bourgois hotel, Adrien drummed his fingers on the standing table as he watched Kagami work and charm the investors around the room. Adrien really disliked these kinds of networking events, sucking up to people twice his age with deeper pockets than his fathers. Kagami on the other hand seemed to have been in her element, and he had to admit, she had them eating out of the palm of her hand. 

The Japanese girl turned and gave him a disapproving look as he drank down his glass of champagne. He didn’t even like champagne, he was just drinking it for something to do. In truth, his mood wasn’t the best after his father decided to accost him about having been out that morning. 

Adrien looked back over to where Kagami was. She had her back to him now, so he pulled out his phone and opened Instagram. He almost dropped his phone on the floor when he saw Chloé’s post. She had been in America with her mother for several weeks and had told him she was going to see Jagged Stone at Madison Square Gardens. Kitty Section had been travelling as support, although they had been doing well in their own right. The first few posts were concert pics, but it was the last one he did a double take on. 

@theofficialchloebourgeois - My pretty new necklace. Isn’t my boyfriend is just the sweetest. 

In the picture, Chloé was wearing a gold treble clef pendant on a necklace. She looked so - happy. Adrien couldn’t help but smile. Chloé hadn’t been all that excited about going over to America with her mother, so Adrien was thrilled for her that she had met someone. Although he wasn’t sure how a long distance relationship would go with an American once Chloé returned to Paris. He would be sad if she moved to America permanently. Chloé might have had her faults over the years, but she was still his oldest friend. 

Kagami excused herself from the gentleman she had been talking to and walked gracefully over to him. Adrien had to admit she looked absolutely stunning in her red fitted dress with a spray of flowers in her hair. Many eyes in the room were looking at Adrien with envy, yet all he could think about was tomorrow and another girl with midnight hair. 

“You are being very antisocial Adrien and that’s not like you.” Kagami said with a scolding tone. “You should be talking to the investors.”

“You know bankers are antisocial too.” Adrien said with an amused smile. “They’re just a bunch of loaners.” 

Kagami gave him a flat look. “You’re not funny.” She said, raising her glass and taking a sip. 

Adrien placed his hand on hers on the table. “I’m sorry Kagami. I know I haven’t been myself today. I just have a lot on my mind.” He said with a smile. 

“I know that fake smile Adrien, I’ve known you too long for that.” Adrien nodded his head, removing his hand and offering her his arm. 

“Care to go for a walk with me? I’d like to talk to you.” Kagami put her arm through his and let Adrien lead her out into the adjacent gardens. 

It was just on twilight time, and the path lights were shining on the perfectly manicured rows of flowers. It looked positively romantic, had he been walking here with someone else. Adrien patted Kagami’s hand on his arm. 

“Has your mother said anything to you about plans our parents have been making regarding us?” Kagami avoided eye contact with him and Adrien knew she had been told. “When did she tell you?”

“When we arrived in Osaka.” Adrien was stunned. She’d known about this for weeks and never said anything. 

“Why didn't you tell me? We talked at least once a week while you were there and you never said anything.” 

Kagami still wouldn’t look at him. “It wasn’t my place Adrien. We are not teenagers who can rebel without consequence like we used to.” 

“But doesn’t it bother you they are trying to control our lives like this?” 

Kagami gave him a look that almost seemed like an apology. “Adrien, I…”

Adrien stopped and looked at her. “Wait, you’re not actually agreeing to this are you?” He could feel Plagg moving around under his jacket and subtly put his hand there to quiet him down. 

Kagami sat down on a garden bench. “Adrien, it is only logical that our parents would wish for us to marry. We have a lot in common, we understand each other and we know what is expected of us.”

“Expected of us?” Adrien said, sitting down next to her. “Kagami don’t you want to have the freedom to choose to love who you want? To be able to do what you want? You used to have dreams for the future, what happened to those?”

“Mother said that dreams are for those who do not have responsibilities.” She said, looking back at him, a bitterness in her words as she spoke. “During these last few weeks at our head office in Osaka I learned about our family business. There are people whose entire livelihoods will be my responsibility. My mother can not continue as the CEO due to her health and I must accept my duty to her, to the stakeholders and the investors. This company is my life. A merger of Tsurugi Industries with Agreste holdings will only make us stronger and protect us in the future. It’s sound, it’s logical...” her voice trailed off as her voice cracked. Adrien could see she was trying to convince herself more than him.

Adrien reached over and took her hand. Her hand were so cold, despite the summer heat, and he held her hand between his own. “I get it Kagami. I know my father puts the same pressure on me as you mum does on you and I understand the logic, really I do, but I don’t want you being tied to someone you don’t love, to be forced into an agreement that might not be in your best interest.” Kagami lifted her tear filled eyes up to Adrien’s. 

“We care about each other. Isn’t that enough?” She said. Adrien slowly shook his head. 

“Since when has Kagami Tsurugi ever accepted second best? You excel at everything you do, whether it’s kicking my butt at fencing, or coming top of your class at school. Don’t let your mother make you feel less than you are Kagami. You deserve better than that.” Kagami gave him a soft smile. 

“My mother is a little old fashioned. Would you believe me if I told you I never want to marry anyone?” She said, worried what he might think less of her for admitting that. Adrien leaned over and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“You’re a strong, independent woman Kagami. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

Kagami wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. “Thank you Adrien. Your friendship has always meant the world to me.” She loosened her embrace and sat back to look at him. “No offence, but I’m not sure I could stand living with you with your puns and that awful cheese you like to snack on.” Adrien tried not to wince when Plagg dug a claw in. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure I could stand your OCD and minimalist apartment.” Kagami gave him a shoulder bump. 

“You do like my okonomiyaki.” She said and Adrien nodded his head. 

“I do. Maybe I should marry you then?” He grinned at her. She laughed and resented her head on his shoulder. 

“So are we good then?” Adrien asked. Kagami turned her head and gave him a soft smile, taking his chin in her slender fingers, she gave him a chase kiss on the lips. 

“We’re good.” She said. “But what are we going to do?”

Adrien took both her hands in his. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to Marinette about what’s happening.” Kagami cocked her head to the side. 

“Marinette? How can she help?” 

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. “To tell you the truth I hadn’t seen her in almost six months when I ran into her this morning and it felt like I was meant to see her today. She’s so clever and amazing, I’m sure she would help us.” 

Kagami’s lips curled up into a smirk. “You like her don’t you?” She said, holding back a laugh at the pink invading his cheeks. 

“Is it that obvious?” He chuckled and Kagami nodded her head. “Well, I don’t know where she stands with Luka, but I’d like to at least try.” 

“Well, Luka isn’t here is he?” Kagami reached out and took his hand in hers again. “So don’t hesitate Adrien.” There was a comfortable silence before she spoke again. 

“I’m afraid of what will happen to me if I push back against this. My mother is not an understanding woman. If I refuse…”

“Don’t worry Kagami. I’ll wear the blame. I’m sure we will be able to make a plan that protects you.” Kagami smiled and nodded. 

“I’m sure things will work out somehow. For now, I think it’s best we play along and not raise suspicion. How long do we have?” 

“My father said he wanted the ring on your finger by the end of summer, so about four weeks.” 

“Alright.” Kagami stood up, holding out her hand to him. “Shall I show you how to work the room?” She said with a wink. Adrien chuckled, taking her hand. 

“Lead the way oh wise Sensei.” She playfully slapped his arm as they walked back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien opened his bleary eyes to the sound of his phone ringing on his bedside table. He looked at the time and groaned. He had crashed into bed exhausted once he had dropped Kagami home and he couldn’t imagine who should be trying to ring him in the middle of the night. He reached over to his side table and held the device to his ear. 

“Hello?” He said groggily. 

“Adrikins!” Came the shrill voice down the other end of the line, music pumping in the background. 

“Chloé?” He asked. “What is it? It’s like one in the morning here.” 

“Oh, I didn’t realise.” She replied, although Adrien had the feeling she knew very well what time it was. “Well I need your advice. You’re a model and know about fashion, I want to buy Luka something nice because he bought me my pretty necklace, but I don’t know what to get him. It has to be perfect but also has to be me. What kind of jewelry do guys like?”

Adrien sat up slowly in bed and ran a hand down his face trying to follow what on earth Chloé was on about. Plagg was giving him the stink eye for being disturbed. 

“You want to buy Luka jewelry?” He asked, confused. 

“Yes Adrikins, do try and keep up.” Chloé snapped down the phone. “I need ideas. Kitty Section is about to come out on stage and I won’t be able to stay on the phone once they start. I like to give my boyfriend my full attention when he is performing.”

Adrien was suddenly wide awake as the penny started to drop. “Hold up. You mean your boyfriend is Luka Couffaine? As in the lead singer of Kitty Section?” He could almost hear Chloé facepalm. 

“Ugh, Adrien!” She whined down the phone. “Luka and I have been dating for like three months, who else would I be talking about?” Adrien looked over at Plagg who had suddenly become very interested in the conversation. 

“But isn’t Luka dating Marinette?” He asked. 

“What are you talking about? Are you accusing me of being a man stealer?” She asked, offended. 

“No, Chloé I’m sorry.” He frantically apologised. “I’m just really confused right now.”

“Oh my God Adrien.” She said, her annoyance evident in her voice. “Dupain-Cheng broke it off with Luka months ago before the tour even started. What rock have you been living under?” Adrien was trying to push Plagg’s laughing face away from the phone. 

“A large one apparently.” He replied, trying to piece the information together in his mind while glaring at his all too amused Kwami. “I hadn’t seen Marientte for months until I ran into her today. It’s not like I was about to ask her how's your love life going.” Chloé cackled in laughter. 

“Oh Adrikins, I love you and all but sometimes you are denser than the cinnamon rolls from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.” Adrien glared at Plagg as the Kwami continued to roll around on the bed trying to suppress his laughter. “I’ll tell you all about it another time, but you do realise she broke up with Luka because she couldn’t get over you?”

“What?” Adrien exclaimed, but the only response was a snicker. 

“Oh well, her loss, my gain.” Chloé continued like she hadn’t even heard him. “I’ve got to go, Luka’s about to come out on stage. I’ll call you when we are back in Paris and if you come up with any ideas for that gift, call me.” 

“Cufflinks.” He said down the phone. “Get a pair of cufflinks to match your necklace.”

“Adrien, you are a genius.” She declared. “Ooop, got to go. Love and kisses.” Adrien looked at his phone where Chloé had promptly hung up. 

“Soooo.” Plagg drawled out. “Turns out Pigtails was single after all.” Adrien didn’t reply to his Kwami, instead sliding back down into his bed he closed his eyes and pictured bluebell eyes. Bluebell eyes with a mask, bluebell eyes without a mask. 

Adrien opened his eyes and looked up at his ceiling. Well that was an unexpected thought, though not unwelcome by any means. Maybe he was just tired and confused, his mind making parallels between the two women who frequently occupy his mind, and he had to admit, his heart. He really should try to go back to sleep, and he knew his make up artist wouldn’t be thrilled at the bags under his eyes in the morning, but there were too many things running through his mind. While he knew he should be trying to figure out how he and Kagami could get out of this mess they now found themselves in, his mind kept drifting back to his fortuitous meeting with Marinette and the new information that Chloé had just dumped on him. She wasn’t waiting for Luka and apparently still liked him. It would be just when she is single that his father would be trying to push him into an arranged marriage. 

Adrien closed his eyes again and let his mind drift back to when he had seen Marinette. She looked so lost and adorable when he had rushed over to help her up. It felt so good just to be around her, and yet it was almost as though they hadn’t spent so much time apart. Then when he kissed her on the cheek, she smelt like cookies. It always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He blushed a little at the fact that he knew what Marinette smelled like, but he blamed Plagg for his heightened sense of smell. The closer he got to Marinette over the years, the more comforting the smell had become. He’d missed it, that was until he had smelled it on Ladybug, and it had made him catch his breath. Adrien paused in his musings. Marinette smelt like cookies, just like Ladybug had done when she was de-transformed. Adrien ran his fingers through his wild hair. Of course Marinette smelled like cookies, she lived in a bakery, but why would Ladybug unless…? Adrien sat up practically sending Plagg flying off his pillow. 

“I’m such an idiot!” He said out loud. Plagg groaned and floated up to his chosen’s face. 

“Tell me something I don’t already know.” He deadpanned. 

“Marinette smelled like cookies.” He declared, like that instantly explained all the muddled thoughts in his head. 

“So, she lives in a bakery.” Plagg said, flattening his ears. “And you never even thought to get me a cheese danish while you were there today either.”

Adrien shook his head, waving his hand around while trying to straighten his thoughts. “No, you don’t understand, Ladybug smelled like cookies when she detransformed after the akuma. That can’t be just a coincidence.” Adrien scanned his brain through several scenarios over the years. No, he’d seen Ladybug and Marinette together after they fought Kwamibuster, but then again Ladybug had been using multiple miraculous that day, she could just as easily used the fox to create an illusion. Plus when he told Plagg he thought Marinette was Ladybug before, he didn’t exactly deny it, just told him not to go looking for answers. “Plagg, why didn’t you tell me Marinette was Ladybug?”

“I can’t tell you anything kid, you know that. It’s up to the Guardian to reveal herself to you, and you know how skittish she can be. Tikki’s working her up to it, but there’s been a lot going on for her. Besides, I’m the Kwami of Destruction, not the Kwami of your love life.”

Adrien looked out his grand windows and saw a flash of red streak past. What was Ladybug doing out at this hour? There weren't any akuma alerts. Why wait until  
tomorrow when he could go see her now? “Look, Ladybug is out, I’ve got to go and see her. I’ve got to talk to her now.” Adrien said scrambling out of the bed and grabbing his shirt. Plagg flew up into his face. 

“Hold up, this isn’t part of the plan.” Plagg said in a panic. 

Adrien stopped mid way pulling his shirt on. “What do you mean it’s not part of the plan?” Plagg covered his mouth with his paws and looked at his chosen with wide eyes. Adrien folded his arms and tapped his fingers. “Plagg, what plan?” He asked again furrowing his eyebrows. 

Plagg sat on the bed, his tail flipping around behind him. “I was worried about you kid. You and Ladybug were getting closer in the masks, but drifting away out of them and then your old man goes and pulls that stunt with dragon girl.” Adrien felt his heart pounding, in his mind this was only confirming that Marinette had to be Ladybug. “I went and saw Sugarcube and she agreed this was no good. You two are yin and yang. You work best together. While I think the time apart helped you both see each other more clearly, it was in danger of staying in a loop. You have to be careful though, if you chase after her now demanding answers, she could just as easily clam up. Tikki wanted to ease her into it after your date tomorrow.”

Well that was a confirmation if ever he heard one. He was only taking one girl on a date tomorrow, Adrien thought as he pulled his shirt the rest of the way over his head. He hadn’t quite intended lunch to be a date when he asked her, but it was so going to be a date now. “Okay, I won’t ask straight up, but I can’t just pretend I don’t know. I can’t unsee what I know to be true. She means too much to me Plagg, and I need her.” Plagg nodded his head. 

“Alright, but if Sugarcube asks, I didn't say nothing, got it?” He demanded, poking a paw into Adrien’s nose. 

~~~~~  
Ladybug threw her yo-yo and sailed across the rooftops of Paris. Clouds covered the moon in the night sky, and the humidity hung thick in the air. Maybe it would rain, but Ladybug didn’t care as she struggled to shake the images of the nightmare she’s just had. In her dream she had watched Chat die in her arms again, like he had so many times before, only her miraculous ladybugs didn’t bring him back this time. It wasn’t the first time she had dreamt that, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

Years ago, the dreams were always about Chat Blanc destroying the world. It had broken her heart to see her partner that way, and cemented her resolve to keep their identities a secret. Over time though, the dreams changed. She no longer dreamed of Chat Blanc, but her fears about losing her partner, the partner she refused to admit she was in love with. She was afraid that she would lose him and never know who he was. Usually as his mask would fade away, she would wake with a start, but tonight was different. She couldn’t explain why, but it was Adrien’s lifeless face she was looking at in the dream. Was it the coincidence of seeing him earlier? Ladybug fought against the tears that stung her eyes. It must be a coincidence, it had to be, because Adrien being Chat Noir was too perfect and too terrifying all at once. 

Her emotions were all over the place after having seen Adrien that day. If she thought the distance she had tried to put between them would make things easier getting over him, she was sorely mistaken. What was that saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe there was some truth to that after all. The way they just fitted back into casual chatter and banter, like she had only seen him yesterday. 

Stopping on a rooftop, she rested her hands on her knees, struggling to catch her breath. The way Adrien had looked at her with those soft emerald eyes, the way he had kissed her on the cheek, it almost made her believe he could…No, Marinette. She scolded herself, sitting on the roof's edge and shaking her head. She can’t let herself go down that path again. She was the Guardian, and relationships with civilians were never going to work. She realised that quickly enough with Luka. Yet she couldn’t deny that there was a small part of her mind that had drawn comparisons between her partner and the person who still held her heart. The idea of Adrien and Chat being one in the same was almost too overwhelming to her, so she would push it aside, but was it possible her subconscious was making the connection for her and forcing her to see what she had tried to convince herself was not true?

The night was almost perfectly still. She wasn’t sure what the time was. It was a little after 2am when Tikki suggested she go for a run and clear her head. It was too hot in her room anyway and there was no way she was sleeping any time soon. She was upset by her nightmare, she was annoyed that Alya wasn’t here to dump on and she was frustrated at the way Adrien still made her heart race, the same way Chat did. How was that even possible unless...? She shook that thought away like she always did. On top of everything else she was too overwhelmed with life and trying to balance being Ladybug and the Guardian to think about that. 

Looking up at the dark night sky she could feel a crushing sense of overwhelming start to take her over and before she knew it, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Her dreams of being a designer were now hanging on only by her commissions, Hawk Moth was getting stronger and his akumas, dare she say, smarter, and the thought of ever losing Chat was more than she could bear. How she wished Master Fu was still here to guide her and tell her what to do. She wiped a tear from her cheek as she thought of her old mentor. It was his rule to keep their identities a secret, but Ladybug was starting to doubt the wisdom of that now. She was tired of being alone, and Chat was the person she trusted most in the world, maybe on both sides of the mask. 

“M’lady?” She heard behind her. Ladybug turned around to see her partner approaching her. Quickly she wiped another tear from her eye. “What are you doing out at this purrfectly ridiculous hour?”

“Not looking for your puns, that’s for sure.” She teased, forcing a smile onto her lips. 

“You like my puns, admit it.” He teased back as he sat down next to her, looking out at the lights of the city. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked. Ladybug nodded her head, keeping her eyes fixed out to the horizon. “Me neither.” He said, sensing that there was something bothering her. Chat reached over and took Ladybug’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. They often held hands these days, for comfort Ladybug would tell herself, but really it was more than that. It was an emotional support and if she were being honest, a show of love. Ladybug knew things weren’t the best for Chat at home and he often craved physical contact. She used to be resistant to it, but as time went on she found herself seeking comfort from him as much as he did from her. Holding hands, hugging, a kiss on the cheek. It was friendly, she told herself. They were friends, partners, and they cared for each other. Ladybug looked at their joined hands and knew that she was kidding herself. They were so much more than just friends or partners. 

“Why were you crying?” He asked gently. Ladybug closed her eyes and smiled sadly. She had forgotten about his night vision. 

“I can't get anything past you, can I Kitty?” She said and Chat lightly squeezed her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his cheek rest against her. “I was thinking about Master Fu.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. Thinking about Master Fu always did bring tears to her eyes, even now. 

Chat nodded his head against hers. “Yeah, I wish I had known him better. We only got to talk a few times.” Ladybug could hear a sense of regret in his voice. 

“It all happened so fast. None of us were ready, least of all me.” Chat ran his clawed thumb in soothing circles on the back of her hand. “I don’t even know if I’ve been doing the right thing as a Guardian, and I don’t have anyone to talk to. I...just feel so overwhelmed sometimes. You know I almost wanted to give it all up?”

“But, you would have lost your memories.” Chat said with a rising panic. “You wouldn’t have remembered who you were, or me.” 

Ladybug lifted her head and looked at him with an endearing smile. “That’s why I didn’t. No matter how hard things got, I never wanted to forget my family or friends, or us.” This time she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I meant it when I said I can’t do this without you Chaton.”

“You’ll always have me.” Chat said earnestly. “I know I’m not good for anything much, but I’m always here for you.” Ladybug suddenly withdrew her hand from his, standing and walking a little off. Chat was left confused as to what he had said that was so wrong. “M’lady?”

“You’re not always here Chat. You’re not here when you sacrifice yourself for me.” She wrapped her arms around herself and turned her back slightly to him, looking over her shoulder. “Why do you do it, Chat? Why do you put yourself between me and danger?”

Chat Noir stood up, looking at her. “You know why m’lady.” He said quietly. Ladybug turned her head away and looked up at the dark moonless sky. 

“Don’t Chat, don’t you dare say it’s because it’s your job. Your job is not...is not to die for me.” Her voice cracked as she spoke. “I had this nightmare where you died again...and I don’t want to find out your identity the day you die in my arms.” Her voice wavered as she shook her head. Chat walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind her. His voice was gentle and calm as he spoke. 

“It’s not how I want to find out yours either Bug, but you have always said that it was for our safety not to know. I know I haven’t always agreed with it, but if that’s what it takes to protect you, then you know I’ll never go seeking the answers elsewhere.” He let his hands slide down to her arms, giving her biceps a reassuring squeeze. 

Ladybug looked away from him, her shoulders slumped forward. “I'm not so sure anymore.” She said, shaking her head. “Do you think we will ever win this Chaton?” She asked meekly, a sense of hopelessness befalling her. Chat turned her around to face him, hooking a finger under her chin to lift her tear stained eyes to meet his soft one. 

“Yes I do.” He said with a confident smile. “I believe in you m’lady. On either side of the mask I would follow you anywhere.” He took her hand and placed it over his heart. “With all my heart, I will never leave your side.” Ladybug looked at him curiously, her own heartbeat thumping in her ears. 

“Do you...do you know who I am?” She asked tentatively. The clouds above them began to shift, and the moonlight shined down on their faces. Chat tucked a stray hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger about her face. 

“You remind me a lot of someone I know, and I don’t believe it’s just a passing coincidence.” He said with a wistful look. “I can’t deny that over the years I’ve thought she might be you. You were always so clever though, trying to throw me off the scent.” He taped his nose to emphasise his point. “Funnily enough that was the last piece of the puzzle. When you detransformed the other day, you smelt of cookies, just like she does. I guess maybe I’m hoping you are her.” Ladybug put her hand over his on her face. 

“I might disappoint you if you're wrong.” She said, but Chat shook his head with a lopsided grin. 

“I don’t think so.” He assured her. Chat leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ladybug closed her eyes and lent into his soft touch, her heart pounding so wildly in her chest she was sure he could hear it. “You and her have kept me grounded all these years. Both of you keep me together when I feel like my world is falling apart. No matter how dark the world became, you were always there shining like a lighthouse, guiding me back into the light. When my…” He paused when he felt her begin to sway. “Here, let’s sit down.” He said and slid down the wall, bringing her with him. Sitting her between his bent knees, Ladybug let him hold her closer to his chest, his chin resting on her head as he leaned into the wall behind him. 

“Tell me Kitty.” She whispered against him. 

“It might give my identity away.” He warned. He knew that if she was who he thought she was, there was no way she wouldn’t know. Ladybug pressed her hand to where his heart was on his chest, like she had after the akuma. That same soothing rhythm she had felt before beat under her fingers. 

“Does it matter anymore?” She said, tilting her head up to look at him, reassuring him with her eyes that it was alright. Chat felt his breath catch as he looked into her bluebell eyes, those achingly familiar eyes that he first fell in love with, eyes that brought him joy and comfort both in and out of the mask. The soft beautiful eyes of the girl that had sat behind him in class all those years, that ran beside him over the rooftops, that made his pulse race as he held her in his arms. 

Ladybug rested the side of her head back against his chest. “Tell me Kitty.” She said again. Ladybug closed her eyes, trying to steady her own breathing, bracing herself for what he was about to say next, knowing that at this moment everything could change. 

Chat took a deep breath, twirling a finger through one of her pigtails. “My father...he treats me more like a member of his company than a member of his family. It’s been like that for so long I hardly remember a time before that. He tries to keep me away from everyone. For the last few months I’ve hardly seen anyone outside of the company. I used to think it was because he was overprotective of me, well I guess he was, but not because he cared about me. He’s overprotective alright, but because I’m a valuable commodity to the brand. Now he wants me to marry my friend so he can merge our companies together. He doesn’t even care about how I or her feel about it. It’s only about the company bottom line.” Ladybug could hear the hurt in his words and it brought tears to her eyes. 

“I was so alone after my mother left, but then I fought my way to go to school and I made friends of my own for the first time. There was this one girl though who misjudged me because she thought I was putting gum on her seat.” He felt Ladybug curl tighter into him. “I didn’t know her, but I knew that I really wanted to be her friend. Somehow she accepted the apology of the clueless rich kid and became one of the most important people in my life. Time and again I’ve been drawn back to her, the same way I was drawn to you and I know now that it’s because you are the same person.” He hooked his finger under her chin, turning her glistening eyes up to look at him. “I’ve missed you Marinette, more than you know, and yet you were right here beside me the whole time, still holding me up like you always have. Still bringing me back to you.” 

Hearing her name, her real name, Ladybug couldn’t hold it back anymore and the dam broke. She buried her face back into Chat’s chest as sobs wracked through her body. “It can’t be.” She heaved. “It can be you. You...You can’t be.”

Chat wasn’t sure what to make of her reaction. He thought there might be tears, but he’d hoped they would be the happy kind - not heartbreaking sobs. He held her tighter to him. 

“I’m sorry Bugaboo.” He said, kissing the top of her head. “Please don’t cry. Plagg said not to rush in and tell you, but I was so happy when I put all the pieces together that I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you. I guess I hoped you might have been happy to know it was me too.”

Ladybug pulled back a little, wiping her eyes but still stayed within his hold. “I’m not disappointed Kitty, far from it in fact.” She said, her voice soft and tender. “I tried so hard to keep you out of my heart, and now I know you have been there all along.” Chat almost held his breath when she said that. “It was difficult enough watching you throw yourself between me and danger, knowing you were my most trusted friend and partner, but knowing who you are...knowing how I feel…” Ladybug became too choked to speak. 

Chat gently cupped her face in his gloved hand. He wanted to detransform so he could feel her soft face, but not on an exposed roof in the dead of night. There was always tomorrow for that. “So you do know who I am?” He asked, and she nodded her head. “Say my name then.” Ladybug closed her eyes, but leaned into his hand, slightly shaking her head. “Why not?” 

“Because.” She began, taking in a shaking breath and looking up at him. “When I do, it becomes real and it’s too fast. I can’t...I’m not ready...”

“We’ve known each other for six years m’lady. I’m not a stranger to you.” He gently reminded her. “I don’t want to wait anymore. I don’t want to wait until we defeat Hawk Moth. You were right when you said I don’t put myself between you and danger because it’s my job, you mean much more to me than that Marinette, and now I know why.” Hearing her name be spoken with so much affection made her heart race. “Say my name.”

“Kitty I…” She closed her eyes again, images of her nightmare coming back to haunt her. “When I dreamt you died again and I couldn’t save you, when the mask melted away, I saw your face, your real face.” She gently brushed her fingers against his cheek. He reached up and took the hand in his, kissing her palm as he did before curling his fingers in hers. 

“Say my name Marinette, you don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“What do you mean? I’m not afraid.” She said, a small hint of playful defiance in her voice as she did. Chat leaned in closer, his warm breath dancing across her cheek. 

“You’re afraid to say my name.” A smug tease creeping back into his voice and a smile at her adorable pout. 

“No, I'm not.” She insisted, trying to swallow the dryness in her mouth, her breathing quickening at his closeness. 

“Say it then.” He whispered into her ear. He pulled back ever so slightly to see a blush poking out from under her mask. 

“Alright.” She murmured as his lips ghosted past hers. “I don’t know what you're talking about...Adrien.” She said his name in a breathless whisper as her lips connected with his. There on a rooftop under the silent gaze of the moon above, years of longing collided as soft lips moved in perfect tandem. Chat brought a hand to the back of her head, the other splayed across her back, holding her ever closer to him. Ladybug’s hands found their way into his hair eliciting a purr from deep in his chest. When she gasped at the sound, Chat tilted his head to deepen the kiss which she willingly accepted. 

Ladybug felt caught somewhere between a fevered dream and reality. Chat was Adrien kissing her, loving her like there was no one else in the world. Right now, right at this moment there was nothing else that mattered except the feel of his lips and the warmth of his arms. 

Regrettably, the need for air eventually drew them apart. Ladybug looked up into Chat’s eyes and saw all the love she had always dreamed of. Chat who was Adrien, holding her so close. She had to remind herself that this wasn’t a dream, this was real and they were real.

“What do we do now?” She asked, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. What he had said a moment ago clicked in her brain. “Oh god, Adrien, your father wants to marry you off?” She saw his cat ears flatten onto his head as he nodded. “Kagami?” She asked. 

“She didn’t know either, and now we’re both caught in the middle of something neither of us want. I should have realised something was up sooner when he made me sign this contract but I was just going along blindly because I believed him and…” His rambling was cut off by her kissing him again. Slowly she began exploring his lips and mouth, drawing another purr from him as she did. Chat felt like his heart might burst at the love she was pouring into those lingering, tender kisses. It was all he had dreamed it would be, and yet better than he had ever hoped, because Ladybug was Marinette, and he couldn’t believe that this black cat could be so lucky. 

When she pulled back she leaned in to kiss him on the nose. “We’ll figure it out.” She said against his lips, pressing a chase kiss there. “There’s nothing we can’t do together. Right Kitty.” 

“Right.” He smiled, slowly running a finger down her face and across her lips. “You and me against the world.” 

“Always Kitty.” Suddenly Ladybug let out a loud yawn and Chat began to chuckle.

“But first, I think this Princess needs her beauty sleep. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?”

“You bet we are Minou.” She smiled sleepily. 

Chat stood up, curling her into his arms as he raced back over the rooftops towards the bakery. Softly he landed on her balcony, stepping lightly as to not alert her parents. Ladybug dropped her transformation as she landed on her bed. Tikki gave Chat a nod and a wink before flying off to her hidden macaron stash. Chat carefully tucked Marinette into bed, his sensitive ears hearing Tom and Sabine starting up the ovens downstairs. It must have been just after 4 in the morning. He was about to leave when Marinette reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“Adrien.” She whispered. His heart skipped a beat hearing her say his name so softly. 

“Yes Princess.” He replied. Marinette could feel a blush at the nickname. 

“I know you have a photoshoot soon, but would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?” She practically melted into her bed at the soft look he gave her. 

“Of course.” He said, brushing the bangs from her eyes and gently kissing her on the forehead. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” He watched her close her eyes and stayed holding her hand until he heard her softly snoring. Who needs sleep when for this moment, in the stillness of the pre dawn, the whole world is perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

“Adrien...Adrien…” No, Adrien internally groaned, he didn’t want to wake up right now. He was having the best dream ever where he was holding his lady in his arms, snuggled up into her warmth, the smell of baked bread and cookies enveloping around him as he slowly kissed her and “Adrien”. Her voice came again. Adrien opened his eyes and looked up into the worried eyes of Nathalie. He had almost considered not going back to sleep when he finally left the bakery, but eventually opted to go for a power nap. Now he was struggling to wake up. 

“Adrien are you alright? Are you ill? I can cancel the shoot if you…”

“No, no. I’m awake.” He said, pulling himself up in the bed. He wasn’t in the mood for his father to give him a lecture if he didn’t go to the shoot. “Just couldn’t sleep too well last night. There's...been a lot to think about.” 

Despite Adrien’s joy at the events that unfolded last night, the uncomfortable realisation came back to him that he was still caught up in his father’s crazy marriage arrangements. Nathalie sat on the edge of his bed, and could see the pensive look on his face. “Adrien, I just want you to know that I don’t approve of what your father is trying to do.” Adrien was taken aback by her raw honesty and the genuine look of distress in her eyes. “I will support any decision you make. Despite what your father says, he can’t make you and Kagami marry. You are an adult now, and I think he forgets that sometimes.”

“Thanks Nathalie, I appreciate that.” He said with a soft smile. “Kagami doesn’t want this anymore than I do. I really don’t understand why he is so adamant on this idea anyway. I mean for years he told me I wasn’t allowed to date or go anywhere, and now he suddenly wants me to marry and leave the country? It’s strange.” Nathalie gave him an odd look. 

“I thought you would want to get away from this place. You’d have a lot more freedom away from your father.”

Adrien looked away from her. How could he possibly explain why he had to stay in Paris? “I know, and I do want to leave and maybe have a place of my own.” With Marinette his mind supplied. “But there are reasons I need to stay here, for now at least. Is there any wiggle room in that contract at all?” 

Nathalie furrowed her eyebrows before relaxing her face. “I’m not sure if there is much to work with in the contract but, I’ll look into it and see what I can do.”

“Really? Thank you Nathalie.” Adrien suddenly lunged forward on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Nathalie was stunned momentarily, especially considering Adrien’s size these days. When he was smaller he used to fling his arms around her, but not for a long time now. Tentatively she put her arms around him and he squeezed her tighter. 

“Now now, I can’t promise anything.” She said, patting his back. “But I’ll do what I can to help you alright.”

Adrien let go of his hold on her and the assistant gave him a pat on the hand before getting up and leaving Adrien to get ready. Plagg came out from under Adrien’s pillow, relishing in his morning camembert. “You know I almost thought you weren’t going to leave that bakery this morning.” The Kwami teased and Adrien could feel himself blush as he walked into his bathroom. Marinette looked so peaceful when he left. 

“I didn’t want to, but I wasn’t quite ready to explain to Marinette’s parents how I happened to be in her room without coming through the front door.” He smiled to himself at the memories of kissing Marinette, kissing Ladybug, under the moonlight. The hardest thing was tearing himself away from her sleeping form, but he comforted himself with the fact that they would be seeing each other soon. 

“Ugh, am I going to have to put up with you being sappy all through your lunch date today.” Adrien chuckled at the grumpy pout on Plagg’s face. When he asked Marinette to meet up for lunch, he hadn’t intended for it to be a date at the time, but it was so going to be a date now!

“You’ll have Tikki to keep you company.” He said, scratching Plagg behind the ears. “Anyway, we still have a lot to talk about so it won’t all be lovey dovey.”

Plagg sat up on Adrien’s shoulder as he combed his hair. “I wouldn’t worry too much. You heard Nathalie, your father can’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“As far as Kagami goes he can’t, but I still have that contract he got me to sign tying me solely to the Gabriel brand. He could still make me go to Japan, even without being married to Kagami.”

Plagg floated up in front of his chosen’s face. “You’ve got this kid. I was proud of you standing up to your old man the other day. You know it worried me the way you always let people walk all over you.” 

Adrien smiled at the black cat. “Maybe you started to rub off on me.” He quipped, then he let out a heavy sigh. “I thought my father loved me, that’s why I always did what he said without question and excused his more...aggressive behaviour. I was never one to rock the boat. You and Ladybug helped me be stronger, to be who I really am. I just can’t take him and his demands anymore. I want out. Out of this house, out of this job, out of all the expectations. I have so much more worth living for now.”

Plagg floated back around in front of Adrien’s face. “I’m sure Ladybug will do everything she can to help you kid.” 

Adrien’s eyes softened. Marinette always had the right idea at the right time, he was sure she would this time too. “Come on, better not keep Nathalie waiting.”

Once they arrived on set, Adrien settled himself into the makeup chair. The makeup artist grumbled under his breath about the dark circles under Adrien’s eyes, but the model didn’t care. Adrien closed his eyes and was basking in the glow of knowing his lady loved him as much as he loved her. It hardly seemed like they had only discovered this fact last night when in reality they had been close for so long. The last six months notwithstanding, Adrien always valued his friendship with Marinette in a way that was completely different to his other friends. He sipped his morning coffee and smiled. Even the threat of the dark clouds above couldn’t dampen that. Nothing was ruining today. 

“Oh Adrien, I wasn’t expecting to see you here today.” Adrien internally cringed. There was one person who could throw a wet blanket on even the best days. 

Adrien opened one eye to look at the Italian girl, still dressed in her white robe. “What are you doing here Lila. Where’s Eloise? I thought I was modeling with her today.” He didn’t even bother trying to hide his annoyed tone. 

“Relax Adrien, I’m working with Mikhail today. I just came over to say hi. Friends can say hi can’t they?” She said in her irritatingly sweet tone. Adrien closed his eye to let the makeup artist finish. 

“Hi.” He said flatly, hoping she would just go away. Adrien had been grateful that Nathalie had tried her best to pair Adrien with other models so he wouldn’t get stuck with Lila too often. It had been a nice reprieve when she had been modeling at the Milan office last year. 

“Adrien, you don’t have to be like that with me. I know I had that childish crush on you back in school, but that was a long time ago now. We’re both mature adults and I’m sure we have moved on since then. Anyway, I hear on the grapevine that you and Kagami might be getting engaged soon.” 

The makeup artist finished and Adrien stood up out of the seat. It amazed himhow Lila seemed to get her information. “I wouldn’t believe everything you read if I were you.” Adrien made an attempt to leave, but Lila grabbed his arm. 

“I’m not your enemy here Adrien.” She said, her voice having an edge to it that made him uncomfortable. “I have the ambition I need to get me where I want to go in life. Unlike someone like Marinette who let her dreams go in order to save that little bakery.”

Adrien had to almost refrain from hissing at her, although he was almost certain Plagg had. “I’ve warned you before Lila to leave Marinette alone.” Lila had the audacity to laugh at him. 

“Still defending her I see. You're a pretty pair of babies. Tell me Adrien, does Kagami know about your little crush on your bakery girl, or your father…”

“Lila.” He growled under his breath. “I’ve told you before to back off from Marinette. Who or what she is to me is none of your business.” Lila only smirked and Adrien realised she had been deliberately storing him up. 

“Okay, I’ll back off, for now at least. I’ve got bigger fish to catch.” She then flashed him a winning smile and bright eyes. “Don’t think you can fool me for one minute Adrien Agreste. I know your father is hiding debts within the company. Your marriage to Kagami would have yielded a nice little windfall, would it not?” Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. 

“How the hell would you know something like that?” He questioned her. 

“My mother works with the British ambassador, who I believe is a member of your father’s board of directors through the London branch.” Adrien shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

“Even so, he shouldn’t be talking about that with you, that’s private and you're just a model.” The Italian shrugged her shoulders. 

“Some men can’t help telling secrets in the night.” She said with a hand wave and smug grin, showing off a delicate diamond bracelet. Adrien felt like he was going to be sick, although he wasn’t entirely surprised. “But I know you Adrien, you could never marry a woman you didn’t love. Your romantic sensibilities wouldn’t allow it. I realised you were a waste of my time, so Marinette can have you as far as I’m concerned. I wonder what your father would think of it though?”

“Hey Lila, they’re waiting for you over by the trees.” A tall leggy brunette said as she approached. Lila leaned in and pressed a kiss to Adrien’s cheek. 

“I’ll look forward to the next time we get to do a shoot together.” Adrien scrunched up his nose at her and watched as she walked off to her staging area, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. 

“Sorry I’m late. They had to re-hem this dress again.” The other model apologised. 

“No worries Eloise. You got here just in time I think.” That was a strange conversation, even by Lila standards. Adrien shook it off and offered her his arm to Eloise, walking over to where the fountain was. The brunette took off her robe to reveal a well fitted red dress with a side slit almost to the hip and a plunging neckline. It was daring, even by Gabriel standards. 

Taking up their positions, the shoot went fairly smoothly as they followed Vincent’s instructions. There were a lot of models that Adrien couldn’t stand working with over the years, Lila being at the top of the list, but Eloise had been a breath of fresh air. She had arrived from England a little over three months ago, and was very down to Earth, as opposed to the many airheads who had high tickets on themselves. There was nothing fake about Eloise. Although she spoke perfect French, her and Adrien mostly spoke in English to help him with his language skills. Her boyfriend, David, had been trying to get a transfer in his job to Paris so they could be together, but so far had little luck. He was a photographer and the demand wasn’t high right now. Adrien made it his mission to make sure Eloise felt welcome and he enjoyed her company. 

“Adrien, take her waist now. That’s it. Come come now, I want love, I want passion, I want hearts in your eyes. Look at each other like you want to kiss them.” Eloise rolled her eyes before looking back at Adrien, who’s mind was clearly elsewhere judging by the look on his face. 

“Okay, what’s with the dopey grin. I’m sure that’s not for my benefit.” She teased him as she moved effortlessly into position. Adrien tried to straighten his face to little avail. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you're talking about.” He said, looking the other way playfully. 

“Uh-huh. Don’t give me that Agreste. That’s not just any look, and if your face gets any more red, makeup is going to have to touch you up. If I didn’t know better, I would say that is the kind of look brought on by a lady.” She turned around, hooking her leg onto his hip and tiling back slightly. 

“Adrien, hold her steady there.” Vincent called out as the camera clicked. 

“Not just a lady, it’s the lady.” He admitted with a shy smile. 

“You mean the lady whose name you refused to tell me.” She smirked. “She finally fell for your charms hey”.

“Miss Eloise, less talking and more smouldering.” Vincent said. Eloise moved around, resting her back against Adrien’s chest and looping a hand around his neck behind her. They moved through a series of shots before Adrien spoke again. 

“Well, actually it turned out she already liked me for a long time. We’ve been friends for years, but I convinced myself she didn’t feel that way about me. I feel kind of stupid about it now.”

“Don’t feel bad Adrien.” Eloise said as she moved her position slightly to muzzle her face into Adrien’s neck. It was a little awkward with her back still too him, but it gave the right effect. “David and I were friends too before he first asked me out. I think it’s great really, because there was none of that first date awkwardness because we already knew each other so well.” 

“Ugh, get off me you creep!” Adrien and Eloise both turned their heads to where Lila had just pushed Mikhail onto his butt on the grass. “I’ll have you know that Gabriel Agrest knows me personally and I will have your arse fired so fast if you ever touch me like that again.” She squarked at the bewildered model still sitting on the ground. 

“But...Miss Lila…” Mikhail called, but the Italian crumpled into tears, leaving to be comforted by her stylists. 

Eloise shook her head. “You know one day that girl is going to call wolf one too many times and when it really matters, no one will believe her.”

Adrien hummed in agreement before catching sight of Marinette in a pale pink dress walking towards them across the park. She had her hair down, and it floated delicately behind her in the breeze. Adrien excitedly waved to her and Marinette shyly waved back. 

“Are we done Vincent?” Adrien asked. The photographer waved him off and Adrien raced over to meet Marinette. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. She smelt of hot chocolate. “I’ve been thinking about you all morning.” He said, the joy in his face infectious. 

“Me too.” Marinette admitted. “Do you think maybe it was unwise for me to come though? There might be reporters, your father....” Adrien just shrugged, kissing her on the nose. 

“Press are barred from photoshoots. Anyway, we’ve been friends for years, and you’ve been mistaken for my girlfriend before. What are they really going to say?” He said with an air of defiance. “Anyway, the sooner my father gets it into his head I’m not marrying Kagami, the better. Come on, I want you to meet someone.” He took her by the hand and walked her over to where Eloise was looking at the photos on Vincent’s camera. 

“Eloise, this is Marinette.” He said proudly. Vincent left with his camera and Eloise offered out her hand and gave Marinette’s a firm but friendly shake. 

“Well, it’s nice to finally have a face and a name to the mysterious girl Adrien was always gushing about.” Marinette giggled at the faint blush dusting Adrien’s cheeks. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Marinette said. “That’s a gorgeous dress, did your father design that Adrien?” She asked. 

“No, one of his team did. My father doesn’t have a lot of direct input with a lot of the style choices these days, but Eloise has had issues with the hem on this one.” Marinette instinctively knelt down and inspected the hem. 

“They should put some weights in it, see here.” She pointed near the seam. “It would help it sit better, especially if they plan to use it on a runway.”

“Are you a designer?” Eloise asked. 

“Oh, well, you know...I just kind of dabble in stuff these days.” She muttered shyly. 

“Marinette’s amazing.” Adrien jumped in. “She takes commissions through her own web shop MDC.” Marinette couldn’t help but blush. She didn’t realise Adrien had paid any attention to her website since she only launched it a few months ago. He gave her a cheeky wink like he knew what she was thinking. Of course he did. Her Kitty always did. 

“MDC?” Eloise asked. “I bought a dress from you last month. Remember the summer dress with the embroidered pink Roses on the lapels?” 

Marinette’s face lit up. “Oh yes, I remember. An afternoon wedding reception wasn’t it?” Eloise nodded enthusiastically. 

“That’s the one. I got so many comments. If you have any business cards, bring me some. I’d be happy to pass them around. Well, I’ll let you two go. It’s been lovely meeting you. I’ll be sure to order another dress for Christmas.” She reached out her hand to shake Marinette’s before leaving for her trailer. 

“She seems really nice.” Marinette said. Adrien nodded her head. 

“Yeah, she’s too nice for this business. I can’t see her staying really, but it would be a shame to lose her. There’s too many egos in this job.”

Adrien took Marinette’s hand and led her over to his own trailer. Helping her up the stairs, no sooner had he closed the door than he had her wrapped up in his arms, his lips on hers as he pulled her down with him onto the couch. 

“Hello.” He grinned in a very Chat like way, pulling her legs across his lap and holding her. 

“Hello.” She grinned back. “I take it you missed me?”

“Every second.” He said, running his fingers through her hair. “You have no idea how hard it was to leave this morning. I just wanted to curl up next to you and stay there.” 

She leaned back in to kiss him again. Somewhere in Marinette’s mind she knew that she should have been completely freaking out at this. Chat was Adrien and here she was in his trailer, with him trailing kisses down her neck like they had been dating for years. “Is this okay.” He whispered against her ear. “Let me know if your not comfortable with anything.” 

She smiled to herself that he cared enough to ask. “More than okay.” She whispered back. 

The simmering intensity of being here with him like this threatened to overwhelm her, but her heart was calm, albeit beating very fast. Adrien held one hand in her hair and the other on her hip as he lazily made his way back up her neck before softly claiming her lips again. 

She had kissed Luka before, as she knew Adrien had kissed Kagami. They were sweet and innocent, the kinds of kisses one has when you are unsure as to where you stand romantically. When she kissed Adrien though, she knew exactly where she stood. Marinette let her hands find his hair as they slowly explored each other’s mouths, his morning coffee mixing with her hot chocolate making mocha on their tongues. Sweet, intoxicating, and a perfect match, just like they were. 

Caught up in each other, neither heard the sound of knocking on the trailer door until it opened. 

“Adrien, we need to check...oh”. Nathalie froze in the doorway when she found the two on the couch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you had company.” 

Marientte scrambled off Adrien’s lap and the two stood up awkwardly. Marinette tried to smooth down her dress, while Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Nathalie, please don’t say anything. We haven’t figured out yet how we are going to tell my father.” Adrien pleaded with a hand out.

Nathalie regarded the pair for a moment before relaxing with an understanding smile. She closed the door behind her and approached the young couple. 

“I won’t say anything Adrien. I see now why you were so adamant about not marrying Kagami, or leaving Paris. May I ask how long this had been going on for?”

“Oh, well...you see Ms Sancour…” Marinette fumbled before Adrien jumped in to rescue her. 

“Six months.” Adrien said confidently. “But you know Marientte and I have known each other for years.”

“Adrien…” Marientte said looking at him with wide eyes.

“It’s okay Marinette. Nathalie is on our side.” He reassured her. Marientte looked back at Nathalie and gave her a wide nervous grin. She was never sure what to think of Gabriel Agreste’s personal assistant. The woman had often come across as cold and distant, yet there were times she would surprise everyone with an unexpected softness. Marinette decided that if her Kitty trusted her, she would too. 

Nathalie nodded her head. “Indeed.” She said contemplating the two young people in front of her. “I can see this isn’t a new relationship. Does Miss Tsurugi know about this?”

“Yes she does.” He bluffed. Well it wasn’t a total lie since Kagami was the one who told him not to hesitate. He definitely took that advice, but he would have to fill Kagami in on these new details, though. 

“And you had plans for today?”

“I’m taking Marinette to lunch. I don’t want to keep our relationship a secret, but I’m not ready to broach the topic with my father yet. If he asks can you tell him I’m seeing Kagami for lunch, to talk?” He took Marientte’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She gave him a reassuring squeeze back to let him know she was on board with this. 

“Alright.” Nathalie said. “But please take your bodyguard with you and try to stay out of the media for now. I think it would be better for your father to hear this from you rather than in the gossip column.” Adrien agreed and Nathalie left them. 

Once the door was closed again, Marientte turned to him with a perplexed look. “Kitty, why did you say that? We never even saw each other for six months.”

“Not as Adrien and Marinette, but Ladybug and Chat Noir did, and I know you were finally starting to fall for this cat, don’t try and deny it Bugaboo”. He leaned close to her face and she pushed a finger to his nose. 

“I’m not confirming or denying anything you alley cat.” She pouted. “But why six months?”

“It was more believable than a few days. You heard Nathalie, even she didn’t think this was a new relationship. How else could we explain this.” Marinette was still giving him a concerned look. “Sorry. I had to think on my feet, Bug. Normally I leave the plans up to you.” Marinette reached up and cupped his cheek. 

“You're right, it is more believable. That’s our story then. We publicly avoided seeing each other because we were dating in secret. That could work, especially since we had been friends for so long. Alya will be annoyed, but will understand. I’ll tell her we were avoiding publicity, but what about my parents? They won’t believe it.”

Adrien took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. “I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t think it through too well.” 

Marientte shook her head. “No, it’s alright. We’ll figure it out. Come on, I believe you promised me lunch, and I can’t think on an empty stomach.”

~~~~~

Adrien took Marinette to a little cafe they both knew well. After his father had pulled him out of Lycèe, he, Marientte, Alya and Nino made it a weekly ritual to meet up every Saturday lunch here, up until Alya and Nino left for London. Adrien didn’t really know why he hadn’t just invited Marinette to keep coming with him anyway after their friends left, although he and Ladybug had started having Saturday night picnics around that time. Maybe things were the way they were meant to be. One of the reasons they chose this cafe was not only the great coffee, but it was private from the street and didn’t attract fan girls who would chase after Adrien. Adrien had to laugh now at how Alya always referred to it as their weekly ‘double date’ and the way he and Marientte would roll their eyes. It seemed fitting to bring her here for a real date. 

Sitting down beside each other at their usual corner booth, they gave the waitress their order. Plagg poked his nose out and gave Marinette a toothy grin. She opened her purse where Tikki popped her head out and waved the cat down to come and join her. In a quick black blur, Plagg soon snuggled in with his counterpart. 

Marinette saw Adrien’s bodyguard take up a seat at a nearby table and order himself a coffee. He had his back to them to not only give them privacy, but to keep his eyes on the door. 

“Won’t your bodyguard tell your father about, you know.” She pointed between them. Adrien shook his head, taking her hand in his. 

“No, he’d never say anything. In fact between you and me, I’m pretty sure he knows I’m Chat Noir.” Marientte looked at him alarmed, but Adrien smiled and kissed the back on her hand. “Don’t worry m’lady, he’d never tell anyone. Besides you, he’s the only other person I would trust my life. He’s been with me ever since I can remember. More than once I had to disappear to chase akumas and he always covered for me without me having to ask. I don't think I would have managed it without him to be honest.”

“Do you think he knows about me then?” She almost whispered. Adrien chuckled and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. 

“I’m sure it’s been driving him crazy watching the two of us dance around each other for years. He’s a huge softy you know, and he has a real sweet tooth. Give him cake, and he’s all yours.” He leaned his head in and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Sounds like someone else I know.” She giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was only brief though as the waitress returned with their order. 

“Oh, while I think of it I better give Kagami a heads up.” He said, getting out his phone. 

Adrien: If anyone asks, Marientte and I have been secretly dating for six months and I had lunch with you today to talk. 

It wasn’t long before the reply came. 

Kagami: Okay? I take it there has been some developments then?

Adrien could hardly contain his grin. 

Adrien: Let’s just say I took your advice and stopped hesitating. 

Kagami: Good for you. I’m happy for you both. I have to go to a meeting, but I look forward to hearing all about it 

For the next little while they ate their lunch in relative quiet, giving each other side smiles and foot taps under the table. It was comfortable, it was familiar. Marinette bit into her sandwich and half the filling fell out the back of it, landing with a plop on her plate and leaving a tail of mayonnaise running down her chin. 

Adrien picked up a napkin and wiped her face with nothing but adoration in his face. “Can’t take you anywhere can I?” He laughed at the mess she was making on the table. 

“Hey.” She pouted at his teasing. “It’s not as bad as you were with those macarons last week. I was finding crumbs in that picnic blanket for days.” Adrien chuckled out loud. “What?” She asked at his highly amused faced 

“You know, I can see why Alya was so adamant that Ladybug and Chat Noir had been dating in secret for years.” Marinette raised a curious eyebrow. “Think about it Bug, how many friends do you know have picnics on rooftops under moonlight every week? You have to admit m’lady it does sound awfully romantic for just friends.”

Marinette hummed in agreement. “Well in all fairness, you were still trying to win me over. And I don’t suppose we could argue that candle lit dinners is something that friends do.” She mused. 

“And yet we did, didn’t we.” Marientte could not miss the Chat smirk that spread across his face and she could feel her own start to redden, that damn cat. 

“Then I suppose we could say that friends also kiss right? I mean, I have technically kissed you a few times to save your tail.” Adrien snorted at that. He was sick of kisses he couldn’t remember, and he was definitely making up for that. He picked up her hand, turning it and placing a lingering kiss on the soft part of her inner wrist. The tingling feeling coupled with the look in his eyes made her shiver. Marinette had forgotten that Adrien was no longer just a teen heart throb anymore, but a bonafide supermodel. He was also her Chat Noir, with all the self confidence and passion that came with it. 

“Admit it then Bug, you’ve been letting this cat court you for years, you just never wanted to admit it.” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and it made Adrien’s heart thump. Knowing last night that Ladybug was Marinette was one thing, but the two of them sitting here together without the masks was a whole new level of exhilaration. Plus he could enjoy the full glory of the blush invading her face knowing he was the sole reason for it. 

“Okay, I’ll admit I was in love with you, both side of you, for years. It was kind of hard not to.” She gave him a shy look. 

“Well, I was pining after Marientte as much as I was over Ladybug if it makes you feel any better. I think Eloise was right though.” 

“About what!”

“She said being friends first was better because you don’t have those awkward first dates, because you already know each other so well. I guess that’s just as well since we have been dating for six months apparently.”

Marinette then furrowed her brows. “But what do I tell my parents? They know how much I missed seeing you, plus I hardly left the bakery for months. There is no way they would believe I was seeing you in secret.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t like the idea of lying to Marientte’s parents. They were really kind people who were always more than welcoming of him. “Well, maybe we should tell them the truth.”

“But how could I explain last night unless we…” She suddenly stopped and looked at the intensity in his eyes. “You mean tell them…” Adrien nodded his head and held both her hands in his. 

“M’lady, for a long time now it’s only been you and me. Maybe it’s about time we trusted someone else to help us. Your parents are amazing people, I know we can trust them.” Marientte started chewing on her lip again. It was an adorable habit Adrien had noticed over the years. He carefully unhooked her lip from her teeth and ran his finger across her lower lip. “We don’t have to say anything today. I think your mum already thought this was a date anyway, so we can leave it at that for now, alright.” He kissed her on the forehead and Marinette let out a sigh of relief. As much as she trusted her parents, she wasn’t quite ready to let out the secret just yet. 

“I know you're right.” She finally conceded. “I’m just not ready yet.”

“It’s fine.” He reassured her. “Just know that if the time comes, I’m completely on board with it.”

Once they had finished lunch, Adrien offered to walk Marinette home. His bodyguard followed a discreet distance behind them. Adrien loved the feel of having Marinette’s hand in his without the gloves on. He lifted their linked fingers to kiss her hand as they walked, swinging their arms between them. She smiled up at him and it made the grey day sunny and bright. 

They weren’t far from the bakery, when the rain finally started to fall down. Adrien cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella, but it was only a fine mist of rain at this point. He shrugged off his over shirt and put it around Marinette’s shoulders. 

“But Adrien, you’ll get wet.” Marinette complained, but Adrien just shrugged his shoulders with a smile. 

“Well, you know what they say - some walk in the rain, others just get wet. I’ll happily walk in the rain with you m’lady.” 

Adrien was about to lean in and kiss her when they heard a crash in the distance that wasn’t thunder. Pulling out his phone, there was an akuma alert near their old high school. Adrien called his bodyguard over. “I’m going to make sure Marinette is safe. Tell my father I’m with a friend and I’ll call Nathalie later, okay?”

The Gorilla looked between the two before nodding with a grunt and leaving. 

“Shall we m’lady?” Adrien asked, offering her a hand. 

“Lead the way Kitty.” She replied, following him into a nearby alley.


End file.
